No Escape
by Mandaleigh
Summary: Kagome/Sesshoumaru. In the feudal age, Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru accidently. After looking into her eyes, Sesshoumaru is unable to let her go.
1. The trap

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the Inuyasha characters...thought I seriously wouldn't mind having Sesshoumaru locked up in my room *drool* Be kind, this is my first fanfic...sorry if the characters tend to be a bit out of character.  
  
---------------  
  
Golden eyes pierced the darkness surrounding the land. 'Hmph' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, the pig should've shown up by now. Perched up in a tall tree, the elegant youkai waited, his trap ready to be sprung.  
  
---------------  
  
Buta grunted as he paced the room. What was he going to do? He knew that if he went, Sesshoumaru would have a trap waiting for him. He was the leader of his villiage, and he could not afford to become a missing person. The paper door slid open, and the fat man turned to look at the person kneeling at the entrance.  
  
"Ano...sumimasen, Buta-sama...I have brought your clean clothes for your trip..."  
  
Buta stared at the servant girl, Kagome, a thought forming in his mind. A slow grin spread across his grotesque features. 'Kekeke, you are soo brilliant and wonderful, Buta-san!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ah, yes, Kagome, please come in!" He chirped in an overly friendly manner, walking to the door and hoisting Kagome up by her elbow. He ushered her in then turned back to slide the door closed, a maniacal grin spreading across his features.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
---------------- Sorry, short chapter, it's late at night. In case you haven't figured it out, thoughts are enclosed in single quotation marks, thusly 'Oooh look, a thought!'. I think I have a good start on this, the scene in Buta's chamber looks really good in my mind's eye. Ya know, like in those movies where the guy is closing the door after letting someone in, and kinda secretly smiling to the camera. Ooook, and yeah, Buta means pig. Think of him as an oafish, self centered politician. 


	2. The plan

Eeeya, I am soo flattered with all of the reviews! This fic has just been stewing in my mind for the past few months...1 too many romance novels, I guess @.@ Anywho, sorry for taking soo long to update, being a high school senior is really time consuming. It may be a little while until my next update, because I just hired at Sanrio, and I'm working on my new cosplay costumes. Well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buta turned towards Kagome, his sickening teeth showing beneath his thin lips, spread across his face from ear to ear in a horrible grin.  
  
"What perfect timing you have, Kagome!" the grotesque man said, "Please, please, get my stuff together in a trunk." He pointed to a ratty old thing. Kagome silently made her way over to the trunk, clothes piled in her arms, and knelt down infront of it, opening the lid and beginning to pack things in.  
  
While Kagome was busy packing the trunk, Buta went about finding what he needed. First he grabbed a knife off of his dresser and stashed it in his yukata sleeve, then he opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a large sheet. Kagome turned, at hearing all the rustling about, to look at the oafish lord.  
  
"Ne, Buta-sama, did you need me to pack more things for you?"  
  
He turned towards her, a malicious glint in his eye. Kagome blinked a few times. Something was wrong. She scooted back, fear overcoming her as she looked into her lord's eyes. Her back hit the trunk, and she could move no further. Buta advanced, one giant hamfist swinging about and striking Kagome's head. The girl keeled over, blackness overwheliming her. As she hit the floor, Buta quickly wrapped her in the sheet. The last thing she heard was Buta summoning a servant to the door.  
  
"Here, dispose of this trash near the lake, I will not be leaving on my trip after all."  
  
-----------------  
  
The pile of sheets stired, and a groggy moan of pain escaped. Slowly, a head poked out of the mess.  
  
"Ungh.." another moan passed through Kagome's lips as she brought her hand up to her head. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Buta advancing towards her, and then blackness. Had she done something wrong?  
  
Slowly the petit girl got to her feet, her hands coming up to massage her pounding head. Slowly, as the pain subsided, Kagome looked about. It was completely dark, not even the moon showed itself. Shivering, Kagome realized how cold it was out in the deep forest and grabbed the sheet to wrap about herself. Where was she...?  
  
'It's soo cold...I've got to find shelter'  
  
And so, she trudged on.  
  
----------------  
  
'There, in the distance'....Sesshoumaru saw something approaching. So, the oaf decided to show up after all. Feh. In the darkness, Sesshoumaru could not make out distinct details, but he knew it was him. Who else would be soo oafishly big and ratty looking? Odd that he should wear what looked like a sheet, though, instead of his usual grandeur. No matter.  
  
'Almost...almost...now!' As the "man" made it's way right under the tree, Sesshoumaru pounced. With lightning fast youkai speed and strength, he grabbed the bundle of human and dashed off to his lair, he mind belatedly registering the fact that the bundle was soo light.  
  
----------------  
  
Roughly, Sesshoumaru threw down the bundle, and it thumped against the ground with an "Unph.." coming from the contents within. Muttering something about disgusting humans, Sesshoumaru walked to the other end of the room and began taking his armour off. Kagome, having heard the retreating foot steps, peeked her head out through the sheet. She blinks many times and looked around, thoroughly confused. Where was she -now-? Why did she keep getting knocked unconscious? This really wasn't her day.  
  
As her eyes darted about, Kagome gasped as she saw the lean figure of a man...no...not quite a man...something more marvelous than that. Long platinum hair cascaded down his back...Kagome could never remember seeing such marvelous hair. 'Oh please turn around' she thought to herself. Slowly the man did turn. Kagome shrieked when she saw his face. Slowly the realization sunk in. This really was no man, it was a youkai. Fear overcame her and she dived back under the sheet. But why had he kidnapped her? She had heard tales of youkari snatching up beautiful girls and eating them, but surely that was not the case, right? 'Oh please let it not be the case' she pleaded with herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrows together. Surely his eyes had been fooling him. He thought he had seen a head of black hair, but this could not have been, since Buta was bald. He must've seen a piece of material, or some such thing. Sesshoumaru made his way back over to the bundle, his right foot coming out to nudge at it.  
  
"Ah, Buta-san, how nice of you to join me." he smirked.  
  
'B...Buta?' Kagome thought shakingly. This youkai thought she was Buta? But how...? And then it hit her. She remembered overhearing her lord speaking to another lord of a large debt he owed a youkai. That must've been why Buta had been packing to leave. The youkai evidently had wanted his payment.  
  
"Too frightened to speak, Buta? You should be." The youkai's voice was frightening, yet at the same time quite alluring. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru grabbed the end of the sheet and yanked it away. Kagome scrambled to keep the sheet on her, uttered a shriek of dismay. Sesshoumaru froze as he heard the shriek, and got a first glimpse of what was responsible for the shriek. A....girl?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, it's gettin' kinda interesting, huh? Sorry the chapters aren't long. I get bursts of ideas, and then nothing. I'll update more later tonight, or tomorrow. 


	3. The discover

Whee! I've been inspired ^^ Ehehehe. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I've just been having a major writer's block. I don't think this story will end up being terribly long; I'll get bored with it eventually. Aha, I actually forgot where I left off so I had to read it again.  
  
For those of you who are complaining that Sesshoumaru would never mistake Kagome for Buta...bite me. Aha, just kidding. Kagome was wrapped in a sheet Buta had been using, and his awful pig-man stench was overriding that of Kagome's. On with the story! MUSH DOG BOY, MUSH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A..girl? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! How could he, the great Sesshoumaru, mistake this wisp of a girl for Buta? He reached down and grabbed the front of Kagome's kimono, lifting her up to eye level.  
  
"Where the hell is Buta?!" he growled.  
  
"I...I..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN!"  
  
"I don't know! I just remember helping Buta pack then being cold in the woods then being picked up by y...you..." she splurted out, tears of fear welling up in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw her to the ground and turned, pacing the length of the room. So Buta had sent her in his place. Honestly, did he believe he would get away with it? What to do now? Maybe he should kill her and send her head to Buta as a warning, maybe that'd scare the bastard. No...he would be expecting that. He should just send her back outside and let some lesser youkai take care of her.after all, he did not need to soil his hands in such petty killings.  
  
"Ano...Youkai-san? It would be useless to kill me, really.I'm just a worthless human. An...and, if you'd just let me go then I'd go away and not bother you or anything..." What was that he heard? A bit of courage? Hah, what a worthless human trait. This girl was truly a disgusting specimen of the human race.begging for her freedom.  
  
"Why," he drawled, "should I let you leave? You are a worthless human. I should make you pay for Buta's mistakes..no that would not do. Buta must pay. Just go, leave my sight."  
  
Kagome scrambled to her feet and out the shoji screen door. She had to get out of here, quickly, before the youkai changed his mind. She raced through the corridors of the house, not knowing how deep she was in it...hell, it could be a huge mansion for all she knew. As it was, luck was not on her side...it was a huge mansion.  
  
She came to a four-way intersection of hallways and looked each way. Oh great, now where was she supposed to go? She turned to the right and continued down the hall, but as she passed one shoji screen, she heard something. Interest getting the better of her, she got down on hands and knees and quietly pried open the door. What met her eyes made her fall over and shriek. It was a disgusting frog man!  
  
"Eh, what's this?" Jaken chirped. "Has master finally gotten Jaken the toy he asked for?" Jaken grabbed Kagome by an exposed ankle and dragged her in, Kagome screaming the whole way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah, it's short. So sue me. Just be happy I'm updating at all =P I'm not big on huge chapters, as you can tell, and I know my chapters are short, so please stop reiterating this in the comments. I had an idea of where to go from Kagome getting lost in the halls during 1st period (since I was writing this in 1st period), but when I got back to finishing it at lunch, I had forgotten. Bah, oh well...FLUFFY TO THE RESCUE! 


End file.
